residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
No U Don't Get to Color (Episode)
No U Don't Get to Color is the third episode of Resident Evil. Plot * Barry heads into the research building to find things inside. Barry tells Annie this is is the time for you to do things. Annie tells Barry your right. Barry tells Annie listen please and do not let things get out of control. Annie tells Barry have a good day and when you go out make sure the walkers don't go after you and then he tells her okay. Barry goes to the church And then he finds a zombie coming and then he kills the zombie. Barry leaves the church. Barry tells Annie that this is a foul. Annie tells Barry right. Barry tells Annie this can Be insane. Barry goes to his car. Barry gets into his car and then he goes to the observatory. * At the observatory Barry finds Annie and then she tells Barry don't let me shoot you and then he tells her okay. Barry tells Annie okay. Barry tells Gerry that the contraban is ahead and then he obtains the contrabanned and then he has a group of Zombies And then he shoots and kills Them and then he abandons Gerry. Gerry gets left behind saying it's time to get finished Barry and then he drives to the rainforest. At the rainforest Barry has a group of zombies and then he shoots and kills them and then gets away. Barry tells Trey, Sergei Smith, Rico and Carl J. Alex that this is a situational idea. Trey, Sergei, Rico and Carl J. Smith tells Barry what we're you doing and then he says nothing and then he leaves. * Barry goes to a invitation and then he meets Mr. Green (Josh Halloway) who is stick figure, Dr. Hannah (Kate Capshaw) and Dr. Gracie (Jill Talley) who are umbrella researchers are regretting about it. Barry tells them that they are umbrella researchers who are looking in. Barry has a group of umbrella reinforcements and then he shoots them down killing them. Barry gets away from that area. Barry leaves them behind and then he and Mr. Green escape. Barry takes Mr. Green to a research lab. At the research lab Barry follows Mr. Green inside. * Inside the research lab Barry and Mr. Green has a group of zombies and then he kills them all. Barry And Mr. Green gets inside the elevator. In the elevator Barry and Mr. Green has a vampire And then he kills it and then they exit the elevator. On the second floor of the lab Barry and Mr. Green has a group of vampires and then he kills them and then they find Annie and then they take the nucleac item. Barry follows Mr. Green and then a group of vampires arrive and then Barry kills them. Barry and Mr. Green leaves the lab. At the lab outside Barry and Mr. Green has a group of vampires and then Barry shoots and kills them. Barry and Mr. Green get in the car and then they leave. Barry takes Mr. Green home. Barry tells Mr. Green thank you and then he goes home. In Barry's house Barry tells Annie don't let this go out of control. Annie tells Barry do whatever I say and then he tells her okay and then he kicks her out of the house. Barry goes to bed. Barry wakes up. * Barry looks in the hallway. Barry tells Annie what we're you doing. Annie chuckles and then Barry puts Annie into arrest. Annie is arrested by police and then Barry watches the police put her in the car. Barry says job is all done because Annie is arrested. Barry drives to the police station and then goes inside. Barry tells the police good job today. Barry goes to Annie's cell. Annie is told by Barry that she is in jail for 6 days. Annie tells Barry okay. Barry leaves Annie in jail for 6 days according to what she did to him. Deaths * Zombies * Vampires Arrests * Annie Category:Episodes